<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ann's Birthday Cake by CybeleEvelysse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566050">Ann's Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybeleEvelysse/pseuds/CybeleEvelysse'>CybeleEvelysse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybeleEvelysse/pseuds/CybeleEvelysse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Goro does something special for Ann's birthday. This year it involves frosting.</p>
<p>Just happy smut with a bit of fluff mixed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ann's Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The party was fun. Everyone showed up at Leblanc to celebrate Ann's birthday. They all spent hours chatting with each other, catching up on all of the life events that had happened between Ann's birthday and the last time they met up. The whole group didn't often get together anymore these days, since everyone was always so busy with adult life commitments that they hardly had the time to, but whenever they did, they all felt like they were teenagers again in a way. </p>
<p>    The most prominent memory that Ann has of the day, however, is incredibly silly. All she can think about as she and Goro make their way home is playing footsie under the table with him while no one else even noticed. He sat there straight faced, impeccable acting skills concealing their actions entirely, while everyone else just thought Ann was being overly expressive for some reason, none the wiser. Well, until she somehow accidentally kicked Ryuji. Then she was forced to spend the next five minutes apologizing and arguing with him over it. </p>
<p>    "I still can't believe you accidentally kicked Ryuji," Goro remarks as he presses the call button for the elevator of their apartment building. <br/>    "You moved your foot!" Ann states, trying to sound angry, but she's smiling the entire time. The elevator arrives, and they walk inside, then Goro presses the button for their floor. It's near the top of the building, because Ann decided to move into his apartment, and he had always preferred to be out of reach in that way. The doors shut, and the elevator begins it's ascent. <br/>    "So you intended to kick me then?" Goro questions, and Ann shakes her head. <br/>    "No, of course not, I guess my foot just gained momentum or something when the thing that I expected to stop it wasn't there. Why did you move it anyway?" She looks up at him, and watches as the corners of his mouth curl into a smirk, then his lips part to let out a chuckle. <br/>    "I wanted you to kick Ryuji," He responds, laughing, and she smacks his arm playfully. <br/>    "Don't make me kick him just because you want to! Do it yourself!" <br/>    "He'd stay mad at me if I did it though, whereas he doesn't give a shit if you do it. It's just a quick <em> hey, what was that for </em> and then that's the end of it. With me he would have ranted on and on about how I have some personal vendetta against him," Goro replies as the elevator doors open. They then walk out together and move through the hallway toward their apartment. <br/>    "You <em> do </em> have some personal vendetta against him though," Ann argues. <br/>    "Hardly. I merely enjoy making him angry. He's entertaining to watch." <br/>    "Okay, if you say so." <br/>    "I do say so."</p>
<p>    They reach the door to their apartment then, and Goro unlocks it so that they can go inside. Ann rushes to the center of the room and twirls around to face him with a big smile on her face. "So, what did you get me this year?" She asks eagerly as Goro shuts the door behind him. <br/>    "You mean besides the charm that I added to your bracelet at the party?" He questions. A few years back he bought a charm bracelet for her, and now every year he adds to it. It feels special to Ann, because it's like wearing memories on her wrist, each one marking a year that they spent together. <br/>    "I love the cake charm you got me this year, but you always get me something else too. Something special that you don't let anybody else see..." She replies with a wink. Goro knows exactly what she's referring to, he's known the entire time, he just likes to act like he doesn't know so that she explains it to him. He just finds her excitement over it so incredibly adorable. <br/>    "Ah, yes, of course, <em> that </em> ," He says, pretending as if he's only just realized what she meant. "Go to the guest bedroom, and don't come out until I tell you to." <br/>    "Okay!" Ann agrees happily as she rushes into the guest bedroom just as Goro instructed. She shuts the door then, and she waits.</p>
<p>    Ann waits longer than she thinks she should need to, but still, she doesn't open the door at all, waiting for him to call her. At this point though, she's absolutely giddy with anticipation. Every year Goro surprises her with some new, fun sexual experience, and she can't wait to see what it is this year. Last year they played a fun dress up game. She doesn't think it will be that this year though, as he's taking far too long and hasn't given her a costume.</p>
<p>    It takes a few minutes more before Goro calls her in, but finally he does, so she opens the guest bedroom door, then walks across the hallway to their bedroom. When she peers inside, she sees Goro lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows, completely naked and covered in frosting. The sight of him that way causes her to smile so wide that her cheeks start to hurt a little. </p>
<p>    "I fucking love you," Ann states as she stares at him. No wonder he told her not to eat too much cake at the party, it's because he planned on <em> becoming </em> her cake this year. It occurs to her that this must be why he bought her the cake charm for her bracelet as well. She would certainly never be able to forget <em> this </em> . <br/>    "Yes, I know. Now, are you going to just stand there and stare at me, or are you going to eat me?" Goro asks with a smirk, and Ann can't even contain her excitement at the prospect of it. Frosting, he's covered in frosting, her favorite buttercream frosting. She's excited to lick him even when there isn't anything on him, but now that he's covered in frosting, well, she simply can't resist. <br/>    "Oh, I'm going to eat you," Ann assures him as she begins stripping her clothes off one by one, until she's left in nothing. Goro can't hide his excitement when she moves toward him and climbs onto the bed, kneeling beside him. "Did you...make this frosting yourself?" <br/>    "Yes. Don't worry, I tried it, it's good," He replies, knowing exactly why she asked that. His cooking and baking skills were both questionable at best, but frosting didn't require any actual cooking, just mixing, so he was able to manage it fine. </p>
<p>    Ann leans over, and begins with a small lick across his chest, just to test out the flavor. "It's really good," She states as she licks her lips. "I'm impressed."<br/>    "At least you managed to teach me something with all of those baking sessions." </p>
<p>    Goro's hand reaches toward her, grasping onto her arm as she leans down to lick him once again, only this time she glides her tongue down the entire length of his torso. She does this a few more times, the sensation of it filling him with need for her. Her soft licks tease him as she moves around his body, dancing around in a circle around his cock, but never actually touching it. </p>
<p>    Soon the thought occurs to Goro that while Ann enjoys frosting, there are other things that he could be doing that he knows she would enjoy more, so he shifts so that he can grasp onto her hips with both hands. Then he gently pulls her toward him, guiding her until she's near his face. "Swing your leg over," He instructs.</p>
<p>    Ann obeys his order with a smile, and soon he has her straddling him, her crotch directly above his face. When she bends down to lick him once more, her position shifts so that she is exactly where he wants her to be. He cranes his neck slightly, so that he's close enough for his lips to touch her, then he kisses her a few times, gently, before allowing his tongue to perform a tango across her clit. Her body shakes slightly when he hits the right spot, and she lets out a small moan. </p>
<p>    Ann decides it's time to stop teasing Goro, and glides her tongue across the shaft of his cock. By that point he's been anticipating it for so long that even just that one touch causes a low groan to escape from his mouth, hot breath warm against her body. She swirls her tongue around, circling his entire cock with soft, wet strokes, then she takes him into her mouth, licking the remaining frosting off of the tip. Eventually, she can taste a saltiness that contrasts the sugary flavor in her mouth, informing her that she's pleasuring him in all the right ways, though just the low moans coming from behind her is certainly enough indication of that alone. </p>
<p>    Although they both know all of the right spots to make the other reach their climax quickly, they instead go slowly, edging each other just enough. They have an agreement, after all, for Ann's birthday Goro must make love to her properly, as she would put it. No shortcuts. His hands graze her hips as she shifts back and forth slightly the more she moves her mouth up and down on his cock. </p>
<p>    Goro presses his tongue onto her weak point, the perfect spot on her clit that sends shakes down her body, and he feels her movements stagger as she lets out a muffled moan. A bit of her slick drips down onto his nose then, and he cranes his neck a little more so that his tongue can roll over her entrance, cleaning her up a bit. </p>
<p>    They have a signal for when they should stop, so Goro uses that signal, and taps Ann on the back of the shoulder. She lifts her head up, and uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth off. Then she swings her leg back over, and moves to lie down beside him instead. She looks at his face, flushed and filled with desire for her, and notices the small amount that she had dripped onto his nose. Gently, she uses her finger to wipe it away, as he gazes upon her, pure love reflected in his eyes. </p>
<p>    Ann's hand moves to cup Goro's face, and she places a soft kiss upon his lips, tender and sweet. After pulling away from him, she whispers, "Ready?" Goro smiles gently, then he climbs on top of her, and presses his body against hers, her soft breasts squishing up against his chest. Some of the frosting still remains, and she feels the soft, buttery texture on her skin. "We're like two layers of a cake," She says with a slight giggle, and he laughs a little in response.<br/>    "Two layers that should never be separated," Goro states as he looks down into her pretty blue eyes, sparkling with love for him. This closeness, the feeling of her bare skin against his, it's his favorite part of making love to her. <br/>    "Never," Ann affirms, and Goro feels his heart flutter in his chest. He leans down, and begins to cover her body in kisses, starting with her neck then moving toward her breasts. He takes one into his mouth, and sucks on it as his tongue presses and swirls across her nipple. Though she tries to restrain her movement for his sake, she cannot help but twist her body in pleasure when his hand grasps onto her other breast, fingers massaging her nipple in tandem with his tongue. </p>
<p>    It doesn't take long before Goro feels Ann tap him on the shoulder. That was the problem with edging, the slightest bit of stimulation and suddenly she's back to the brink. He ceases his actions, and brings his face back up to hers. "Sensitive tonight?" He asks quietly as he looks upon the rosy flush that has blossomed on her cheeks. <br/>    "Maybe a bit," She admits. Goro decides to stop for a while, and rests his head on her chest. Her hands reach up and she runs her fingers through the soft strands of his hair as they lay there idle for a moment. "So what kind of cake are we?" She asks, trying to fill the silence with the sounds of their voices while their bodies calm. </p>
<p>    Goro thinks for a second, then responds with, "You're hazelnut and I'm coffee." The reasoning for him choosing coffee for himself is obvious to Ann, he loves coffee and his personas use curse type skills, which are often black just like the way he likes his coffee, but she can't figure out why she would be hazelnut.<br/>    "Why am I hazelnut?" Ann questions, and she can feel Goro's expression change against her chest when he smirks. <br/>    "Because you're nuts," He replies, and she snorts out a laugh. <br/>    "That was bad." <br/>    "And yet you still laughed at it," Goro points out, and she rolls her eyes. <br/>    "I'm a sucker for bad jokes. It's probably why I like you so much," She retorts. <br/>    "I could say the same thing about you. Anyway, you should cut me some slack, I have other things on my mind at the moment. My jokes aren't going to be at their best right now." <br/>    "Then maybe you should give me my birthday gift already," Ann suggests as she spreads her legs. Goro lifts his head, a smile present on his face as he does so, and adjusts his position so that he is directly above her, settling himself between her legs. Her hand reaches down, and she gently strokes his cock a bit before guiding him inside of her. He slides in effortlessly, and slowly he begins to thrust, gradually increasing the tempo the longer he does it for. </p>
<p>    Goro's hands massage Ann's breasts as he leans down to kiss her lips. Their lips part, and their tongues dance together, until finally they're moaning too much for their mouths to do anything else. It doesn't take long for them to reach their orgasms together, Ann's body writhing beneath him in pleasure, while his own feels like it's exploding with it. </p>
<p>    In the afterglow of it all, Ann looks up at Goro lovingly, and he gazes back at her with that same affection. "Happy birthday," He murmurs, and her hand reaches up to caress his cheek.<br/>    "You're always my favorite gift," She tells him. He leans his head into her hand, eyes closed peacefully, as he basks in the feeling of her tender touch.   <br/>    "I love you," Goro says, his voice completely relaxed and calm. <br/>    "I love you too."</p>
<p>    Eventually Goro rolls off to the side of her, and notices how messy everything that they've done has been. "I have frosting in crevices I didn't even know I had," He states, and Ann laughs.<br/>    "Yeah, same," She replies. <br/>    "Should I go run a bath for us?" He offers, and she nods. <br/>    "Yes please. Oh make sure you use the-" <br/>    "The birthday cake bath bomb, I know." Another silly tradition of theirs. On Ann's birthday they would always take a bath together after having sex, and they would always use a special birthday cake scented bath bomb that Goro purchased specifically for the day every year. This is how Ann likes to be pampered by him, enjoying his company while relaxing together in a room filled with her favorite scent. </p>
<p>    Goro gets up and makes his way to the doorway. "Hey, Goro," Ann says, causing him to stop and turn to face her.<br/>    "Yes?" <br/>    "I really do love you, you know. Thank you for always making my birthday special," Ann replies, and Goro smiles gently. <br/>    "I love you too, more than anything. That's why this day is so important to me. I want you to feel as special as you are." Ann can't contain herself when he says sweet things like that to her. Immediately she slides off the bed and rushes over to him to wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. Goro's smile grows wider, and he looks down at her, hands reaching up to stroke her hair. "I'll never be able to get the bath ready if you don't let go of me."</p>
<p>    Ann doesn't even look up at Goro, she just maintains her snug embrace around him. "Too bad. We're stuck like this now. You'll just have to bring me with you," She responds, and he laughs.<br/>    "Alright then." Then they awkwardly begin their walk to the bathroom together, though it's less of a walk and more of a shuffle due to how tight Ann's embrace around him is. Goro never minds her obsession with clinging onto him though, he actually rather likes it, even if sometimes it could make things like walking significantly more difficult. She's exactly what his touch starved body needs after many years of neglect, and he's happy that she is the way that she is. She's just so good for him in so many ways, and he's so glad to have her in his life.</p>
<p>    Ann's birthday is the most important day of the year to Goro, because it's the day that the woman that he loves was born, and he's grateful every year that it exists, because it means that she exists.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>